Teamwork
by Lu82
Summary: Spike and Buffy patrol together.. but are they just two “colleagues” ?
1. Chapter 1

Yes, the umpteenth story from me (truth is that I wrote more than 20 lol! ) , sorry!

Anyway, I was wondering: why don't I post my very, very first fics ( even I'm not very proud of this mini-serial at all!) ?

BEFORE READING:

It's a mini serial, kinda dark (love that kind of FF) , and I know, maybe the plot is not very credible , very unreal and very fast ( in the first FF), but I like things that way ( and anyway, I don't believe much in this story, too, I just wrote it for fun and because, back to that time ( years ago!) I was curios to know how to write a FF is ).. you know, I wrote it after seeing ' Into the woods ' for the first time, so.. if you even remotely like Riley… DON'T READ IT!

And 'this' Buffy is very different from the real serial one: this one doesn't sacrifice herself for other people.. quite the contrary!

Reading the fist part I'm sure you'll think it's just pure fluff without a single tiny bit of dark.. but in the second FF ( or maybe at the end of this one..) you'll do change your mind! ;)

I almost forgot: sorry for all my mistakes, I tried my best but this time no one beta read it for me.. :)

Ok, let's start!

Title: TEAMWORK

Author: Lu

Main Characters: Buffy/Spike

Disclaimer: I know these characters don't belong to me

R-13

Season 5

Summary: Spike and Buffy patrol together.. but are they just two "colleagues" ?

PART 1

-- "Buffy, go! There's no a minute to waste!", "Buffy, run! ", "Buffy, Kill the enemy!" If I think that Holidays are made to relax.. But do ever demons go on holiday? Well, they don't have to start school again, they don't have exams.. But I do… and I haven't opened a sodding book, yet! What will I tell to the teacher: "Sorry, I couldn't study 'cause I had to fight with vampires every night"? Uhmm.. why shouldn't he believe me ? --

Buffy was lost in her thoughts, while she was running to the Graveyard with an inseparable stake in her hand.

Although she was on perfect time, all she managed to see was the classical cloud of dust of that who should have been his enemy to beat.

The oddest thing was that the one that had staked him was himself a vampire!

"Spike! What the hell are you doing here? "

"Just having some fun, before sleeping, baby" he stroke back with a smile.

"So, now have you started to steal job from me? " she teased him, crossing her arms.

"Pet, you know better than me I'd attack humans …if I could! " he explains indicating his head.

".. sodding microchip! Anyway.. I must have got an hobby !"

"So, do you even kill demons and vampires.. of your same kind? "

"No matter what, I like killing everything that breathes or moves…so, if I can't kill mortal people.."

"You're disgusting! " she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I was thinking'. what 'bout working together? ", Spike proposed.

"Me. .n you ? You're full! "

"Oh, c'mon! I'm sure we'll have so much fun! We're Strong Nature Powers.. Besides, we have the same passion for killing and. "

"Hey, I'm not like you! Mark it in your mind! Understand?" Buffy snapped, watching him angrily .

"Ok, pet, don't get angry with me! After all, this time it's not me the one you gotta kill .. "

"Yeah, that's right.. But if you're in trouble don't expect me coming to save you! I don't even know why I accept to work with you.. "

" So, you accept!", he interrupted her, without being able to hide his joy.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll only be a burden to me and…"

"Buffy, watch out!" he interrupt her, throwing himself on a demon that was going to hit her, flinging him in a hole where he got senseless.

"Hun, it seems that I've just rescued you! "

"It's true… although it's so damn hard to me.. thank you , really !"

"You're not so in the mood tonight.."

"The only reason why I've lost my usual concentration.. it's you !"

"Oh, thanks! Slayer, sometimes you're so unbearable.."

"Spike! Look behind.." but before she could end up her warning, with a feline leap Spike had already grasped the demon that had come out from the hole.

"So, mate, don't you wanna understand, do you ? If good manners are not enough .." he said, vamping out, " ".. then I'll have to use bad ones! " and he sank his fangs in the monster's neck, bumping' it off definitively .

"..behind ur shoulders!" Buffy end up her sentence sarcastically, watching amazed his face becoming human again.

"Well Spike, I've to admit, I hadn't thought so highly of you !" and she gave him a ghost of smile.

" I repeat, pet.." and he lighted a cigarette, " You have done a business for getting me in your team. Anyway, show is done for tonight, see ya next time!" he greeted her, disappearing in the dark of the night.

On her way, Buffy couldn't help thinking' of the whole night, quite amused.

------------------------------------------------------

Since the first night she realized that Spike was much better than her Scooby band and that together they really were a winning team: with him she took just half of the time she usually needed to fight a demon.

After another couple of patrols together, she had preferred to spend that time stopping to talk with her 'colleague'; at the beginning she resorted to pretexts like 'We'd better stay here for at least one hour again.. you know .. another vampire may show up..'; but the most amazing thing was that neither him felt so like going away after they have finished their work.

So, demon or not, they had found themselves to spend the nights together, watching the starry sky and talking 'bout anything, they always had so much to say and for any argument they never missed the opportunity to tease each other.

One night he told her 'bout his human life, and when he had recited his poetries to her, she had split her side with laughter.

"Really, Spike, you rule as a vampire.. but you suck as a poet! " and her laughter finally contaminated him, too.

"Now, it's your turn, tell me something funny 'bout ur past!"

"Uhmm.. let me think ..I could tell you 'bout my first days as a Slayer.."

"Pet, I said something funny .. "

"Yeah, but probably you don't know .. how could you? anyway, before knowing my Slayer-fate, when I still attended the Secondary school, not here in Sunnydale, I was.. a cheer-leader , a ..Cordelia-type, so my only interests were boys, fashion, boys, popularity, ..did I mention boys ?"

"Oh, pet, are you kidding' me? You... a Cordelia-type! I can't believe! "

"Believe me, it's true! So, now try to imagine how my first fight was.."

"Well, I start imagining you ..sobbing 'cause your nice dress was wrinkled, ..screaming squeamish all the time 'Eewww! I've touched him again!'.. " he mocked her.

"Yes, more or less .. but don't you know I wasn't even able to put the stake in the right point? I began hitting the vampire anywhere, even in his parts .. carrying on saying: " Ooops, sorry! It wasn't the heart.."

"And.. finally ? " he asked her , laughing loud.

"Finally, my former Watcher decided to help me .. or maybe to help that vampire, making all his pains end up ..so he staked him in the right point ..and I'd swear he was happy to dissolve!" she finished her story laughing.

"Oh, Slayer, I don't know what I'd have paid to see that scene!" he burst out. He hadn't had so much fun for ages !

"Hey, give up laughing of me! " she summoned him, giving him a small shove that made him outspread on the ground .

"I've done huge progresses since then.. and now I'm gonna show you !"

"So, if you show me your progresses ..I'll be happy to come back into my my poetry activity.. just to write your dirge ! "

So they started fighting, but in a friendly way.. like a play.

-- It's so odd .. I'm hitting' her, but my microchip isn't hurting me.. Uhmm.. maybe 'cause I know I don't wanna hurt her, really..-- Spike thought, but was that the real reason ?

TBC

I hope you'll like it , if you don't , sorry for boring you.. :(


	2. Chapter 2

Spbangel, FunkyDevil206, I can't believe you like even this one, thank you soo much!

Now you'll understand what I meant with ' very fast plot ' , sorry!

PART 2

Night after night they began feeling one drawn by the other. Both of them couldn't wait 'till the sunset to see each other again, to chat and to fight just like two children.

One night Buffy was late, making Spike face all alone a demon stronger than usual .

Spike was sat on a tombstone, lost in his thoughts, worried for Buffy cos she hadn't shown up . So, the demon had taken advantage of the situation to attack him by surprise. Spike had faced a hard struggle, but finally had managed to make the enemy escape, but at what price!

In fact, when Buffy arrived she found him spread out on the ground, senseless and injured in a bad way. Carefully , she put his head on her lap, stroking tenderly his face. The contact with her hot body made him recover and slowly he opened his eyes, so she immediately gave up caressing him.

"Slayer.."

"Spike, what happened?"

"A demon, a strong one. We fought and , I'm sorry, I hadn't been able to kill him, but.. as you can see, he didn't kill me , either! Baby, I'm really hard to kill!" he said with a faint voice, grimacing with pain because off the numerous wounds.

Buffy didn't think 'bout twice and helping him walk, putting his arm on her shoulder, she carried him home with her.

Once she had open her bedroom door, she laid him on her bed .

" Hun, I feel better now, I can go home, don't worry!"

"Not on your un-life, Spike! You're still weak and I can't let you go home all alone. What would happen if you met that fucking fied ? No, no, I don't even wanna think about it, tonight you stay here with me!"

He smiled at her, amazed by so much care towards him.

She began taking off his clothes to medicate his wounds and that put him in huge embarrassment , but he didn't dare to offer any resistance.

Suddenly, she felt attracted by a little cut on his chest, and she bent over him and started licking it.

"Wow, pet, what the bloody hell are you doing ?" he asked, amused and also pleased by the tickle of her hair on his skin.

She raised her head to answer.

"You know.. I'm a Slayer, I have killed lots of vampires in my life, but I've always wondered how to suck blood is, so now I wanna try.." so she bent again , pressing softly her lips against the little bleeding cut, sucking it.

"Mm.. it feels so bloody good .. " he purred.

"..so, how is it , Slayer ?"

"Well, it's not like a Hamburger or Pizza.. , but it's not so bad .. after all!" she smiled, finishing medicating even the last serious wound, while he was chuckling for her answer.

"Funny, there's a switch of roles .. and if you act like a vampire, I'll have to act like a Slayer, staking you in the heart ..but I've got a better idea…" and in the meantime he lifted her chin with a finger, getting closer to her lips to give her a short but intense kiss.

She remained still, shoked, carrying on watching him confused.

"Oh, pet, forgive me, I don't know what.."

"Spike, just do it again !" she cut short him, coming back closer to him, who started kissing her forehead, her eyes, her nose , to meet again her sweet lips, but this time the kiss was longer and deeper.

After several kisses and caresses… finally they shared !

-------------------------------------------------------

"Who would have ever said it ?" he smiled, holding her tight to him.

"A Vampire and a Slayer !" she laughed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"We were supposed to try to kill each other ,instead , I found out that to love you is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" he confessed, kissing her once again.

"Now, you'd better sleep, pet ; it's rather late and tomorrow you gotta get up early, University starts again.. remember?"

"Damn! I almost forgot! So, me studying hard at school and you being in bed 'till sunset .. it's not right! Sometimes…I envy your style of life!".

She couldn't believe she had really said that, as he couldn't believe he had really heard her saying that.

So, there was a deep silent , that she tried to break.

"I'm sorry but that sodding fiend will still live for few days, but when I come back and we find him again.. he'll regret coming in Sunnydale!"

"Yeah, we'll kick his bloody ass!"

"Sure, Spike! He'll pay hard for what he did to you, my poor babe.. " she cuddled him.

"Anyway, luv, even if I'm not home, don't worry and make yourself at home. Mom is on a trip for work, so nobody will open the window, letting the sun in the room .."

He smiled at her.

" My Slayer is so cute, she has thought 'bout everything .. thank you so much , pet".

And after a last goodnight kiss she fell asleep in his arms .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after, when Spike woke up was already 3 pm. And Buffy had gone for hours; but she had let every room dark , of course!

Passing satisfied a finger on his lips that still tasted of Buffy he turned the light on, watching with great attention every corner of her room, observing amused the pile of the clothes thrown on the chair . But when he looked her night table he found something less funny : a portrait with a photo of her and Riley together.

A shower of thoughts started invadin' his mind.

-- My Buffy .. I can't say yet she's mine at all, if on daylight that bloody wanker can see her, stay with her every bloody time he wants ! Maybe..while I'm here, waiting for sunset, he 's kissing her, as what had been between us last night means nothing to her, maybe she doesn't even remember .. no, it's not possible, it MUST have meant something to her, too ! --

He couldn't 'live' (well, it's not the most suitable word for a vampire! ) with that doubt .

By then he had already taken his decision. But before he had to be sure 'bout it.

--------------------------------

Buffy had met again her friends at University , but she wasn't so happy . She had been at her lesson for more than one hour, but no teacher's word seemed to go in her ears, she had other thoughts in her mind.

-- Oh, if only Spike was here we could go out for a walk, ..there's nothin' that I wouldn't give to see him in the sunlight.. -- .

She knew it was impossible, but what was happening to her ? She and Spike ! Just two week before her greatest ambition was to stake him in the heart and.. now she felt lost without him !

-- Well, love 's funny thing! -- she thought amused, while she was scribbling her notebook with their names inside a heart , the same heart that before she had filled of 'Angel' and then of 'Riley'.. yeah, Riley .. but by then she didn't care 'bout him anymore, and she avoided him much as possible.

She didn't care 'bout anything.. by then in her mind there was only Spike..

-- He can't be with me in the sunlight, but I could stay with him in the darkness if he… NOOOOO, what the hell am I thinking?--

-------------------------------

"Why does the sun exist? If only it was night forever.." Buffy had thought with a loud voice in her room, so Willow had heard her.

"What ?" she asked , looking at her in disbelief . Buffy would have liked so much to confess everything to her best friend, but she was scared, she was too scared that she, Xander, or Giles.. no one would ever understand her.

"Oh sorry Willow, I don't even know how I could say such a stupid thing. Maybe too much study makes me a fool !" she laughed, trying to dissuade her friend from that dangerous argument ..and she took in.

"Buffy, you're so odd sometimes.. I give up understanding you !".

Hello:)

Are you ready for this story to get finally dark:)

Don't miss next chapter, the last one, but only of the first story (the hole mini-serial has four ones and the last one is the longest)

I hope you'll still like it, but feel free to tell me everything!

Now I'll also update 'Sun, Poetry and Fun ' and 'If you are me. ' :)


	3. Chapter 3

FunkyDevil, thank you sooo much!

Here's the (dark) end:

PART 3

Finally, the week-end. Buffy came back home in the morning, being careful not to open any window, she went to her room, being sure that she 'd have found Spike asleep. But Spike wasn't there anymore, he had gone away and she was panic-stricken .

-- Why didn't he wait for me? What bloody reason had he to go ? So , that night didn't mean nothing to him, sure.. for him I must have been only a replacement ..not to think 'bout his bloody Drusilla…--

With all her paranoia , that night Buffy went to the graveyard to patrol, and she immediately noticed behind a tree an edge of that leather coat she knew very well.

"Don't you know you're a very ungrateful ? I helped you, I gave you my home .."

-- .. and my heart!--

" ..and you paid me that way ?"

"What ? Bloody hell , I was sure I did a favor to you, setting your bedroom completely free if you had come back earlier to have fun with your sodding Captain America! " he answered back.

"What the hell.."

But, suddenly..a noise among the bushes warned 'em.

"We'd better face our discussion later, pet! " he suggested, movin' instinctively opposite her to protect her, and that impressed Buffy a lot .

It's enough just another weak rustle to throw the blonde vampire towards the demon, the one that last time had beaten him.

"Hey mate, let me advice you ..it won't end up like the last time, 'cos now I'm really in a bad mood!" and he started punching him, then , mustering his vampire strength , he lifted him up by his tail and after several vortical rotations he flung him against a gravestone, in Buffy's nearby.

"Hey, has your mom ever told you that you shouldn't ever interrupt two people discussing ?"so she killed him easily, thanks by the blond guy's intervention .

"Damn! I've taken my revenge!" he exulted, fixing up his coat. She smiled at him for a moment, then her face immediately darkened.

"Why the bloody hell have you mentioned Riley before? "

"I guess, I had touched your weak point , you already miss him, you 'd like him to be here right now, instead of me!" he provoked her with a bitter tone.

"So, you understood nothing! If you really wanna know, I haven't seen him this week, I avoided him as much as I could , I don't love him anymore, but if I think over well I've never really loved him. Anyway, I gotta face him to tell him that now I love another guy:….. you !" and she approached him, looking into his deep blue eyes for a long time, pushing her lips to his for a sweet but passionate kiss.

Then she broke it first.

"Hey Spikey … maybe are you jealous ? " she teased him.

"Maybe, pet ! Anyway, forgive me baby, but I can't trust so easily in love since Dru.. " but before he could end up his sentence she closed his mouth with a finger.

"Don't even say that name anymore!" she summoned him.

"Uh, uh ! So, I'm not the only big jealous one… " he smiled , starting to kiss her again.

"Anyway, there's no reason why you can be jealous, now there's you and only you , and not just now.. probably you were already in my heart since when we were mortal enemies… honey !"

"Oh, William!", she whispered , holding him to her, kissin' him hard, so much that they fell on the ground.

Spike hated his real name.. but loved it if it was her to call him that!

He was upon her that was feeling him kissing her lips, her chin, going down slowly to her neck , where he stopped, licking it, until she felt him biting it !

But she couldn't react because he was blocking her, being upon her and holding her hands in his, but the strangest thing was that Buffy hadn't even tried to react .

He was carrying on drinking from her, slowly.

"How can it be ? Your chip ..so it was all a lie !"she said.

He suddenly stopped and his face became human again.

"No, I really had that sodding microchip, but last week, I found out it didn't work anymore, I don't know why.."

"So , you've carried on your scene.. good , so shrewd, and now you can kill me.."

She hadn't a scared look, but rather a disappointed one. But his look were even more disappointed .

"A scene? D'you really think so? You're wrong! I've just preferred carry on patrolling with you , despite my discover, just to be close to you, 'cause you make me happier then thousands bloody necks to bite! "

"Well.. it's quite odd as compliment, anyway, thank you ! So, don't you wanna kill me ?".

He started laughing.

"Kill you ! I'd be a fool if I did it. I just wanna make you mine.." and he approached her , vamping out

" .. mine forever ! " but the smile on her face amazed him.

"Hun, you can let my hands free! I won't make any resistance, trust me! I've never loved someone the way I love you , so much that I'd even accept to follow you if you asked me; although the Slayer in me is screamin' 'No… it's damn wrong, don't do it!', but I don't care! Really, I secretely hoped to become your Queen that night in my room, but I thought it was impossible because off the chip..".

He couldn't believe what he had just heard and smiling, he let her hands free, so Buffy took advantage of it.. . to caressing his back, simply, moaning his name while he was draining her .

When he felt that her strength was leaving her, he pulled himself away from her, biting his wrist and bringing that wound to her mouth, caressing her face with the other hand, putting carefully her head on his lap.

"Now, drink from me, my love, and we'll be together forever!"

"Together .. forever !" she repeated with a faint voice, taking his wrist with a last effort , drinking few drops before falling again on his lap , senseless, apparently dead.

Spike took her on his arms and departed with her.

----------------------------------------

It had been three days since he had turned her, but she still laid on his bed in his crypt, without giving any sign of life.

But he knew very well that she was just sleeping and he watched her, setting the hair that fell on her face, waiting for her awaking .

Finally, she opened her eyes slowly, smiling when they met his.

"Hi, luv!"

"Hi, my sweet sleepyhead, you know.. you were makin' me worry 'bout you.. how do you fell, sunshine? "

"I really feel fine, a little odd..most of all.. honey, I'm hungry!" she pouted.

"Of course. C'mon pet, I'll take you hunting!" he smiled, taking her hand and pulling her to him for a sweet kiss.

" Mm.. I already know where I wanna go.." she whispered in his ear.

--------------------------------------------

-- On the phone Buffy seemed so vague.. she had disappeared for days, then she dates me suddenly at night.. and at the graveyard ! Why am I so surprised? She's Buffy, so that is the place where she spends the bigger part of her time! Anyway, I gotta meet her, absolutely! -- Riley thought, while he was going to join her.

He saw her from far. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, with that so short leather skirt …

"Riley!" she exclaimed, arising from a gravestone she was sat, to go towards him.

"Finally, you 're here! I've been waiting for you .."

"Buffy, tell me where you had been, you've disappeared for whole days, everybody is so worried 'bout you.."

"I have been .. rather busy! Anyway, the most important thing is that you're here with me, now!" she whispered, getting closer to him, starting to lick his ear.

"Awww.. Buffy, you're so different.. are you sure you are ok ? ".

She looked into his eyes, smiling lasciviously.

"I've never felt better!" she answered, grasping his shoulders, kissing his ear, going down bit by bit , so Riley closed his eyes to enjoy better that moment.

When she arrived to his neck she stopped.

"Hey luv, I think it's time for it !"

" What, baby? " Riley moaned , his eyes still closed.

"I wasn't talking with you !" she explained coldly.

Opening immediately his eyes, Riley realized that Buffy was looking behind him, so he turned and with his great surprise he saw Spike approaching her, smiling.

"It's your first meal, pet.. so enjoy it!"

"I wanna dedicate it to u , baby!" she said holding tighter Riley, to prevent him from escaping.

Riley's eyes were filled with terror.

"Spike! First meal!Enjoy it !Buffy, what the hell is happening ?".

Her only answer , she began laughing evilly.

"You know Riley, times change, people change… "she said, vamping out for the first time.

" .. I've changed !" and before Riley could say anything, she sank her fangs in his neck, drinking greedily , as Spike stroke her hair, watching her enraptured : she was so beautiful even with her game-face!

When she finished, her face came back human and she threw the corpse on the ground, with hart-heartedness, taking her blond lover by the hand and going away with him.

"I couldn't stand anymore his damn blah, blah, blah ..I should have killed him before, really before!"

Spike was happy that his Queen was so perfect, but he couldn't help asking her something.

"Sla.. ehmm.. Buffy, don't you repent of your new life ..well, un-life , do you? "

"How could I repent? William, in my new life….. there's you! " she whispered, kissing him softly.

"Yummy.. sweetie, your lips still taste blood!" he smiled, deepening their kiss.

"No one will never manage to stop us , now that we are together!" he commented, nibbling her neck softly.

"Oh, yeah, my love.."she smiled.

".. the only one who could have stopped us…. it was me !".

--

THE END

TBC

p.s. I know, I know, the real Buffy would never make such a choice, but that's fiction, after all.. :)

if you still like it, don't miss their next adventures:)

The next one in the series is 'Deadly Blondies' and I'll start it tomorrow! ;)

Thank you soo much for following this one ;)

Now I'm gonna update also 'Sun, Poetry and Fun ','If you are me ', 'Before, Now, Forever ' and 'If I were you ' :)


End file.
